


Stay with Me

by Doong_ie



Series: Stay as You Are [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin being overprotective and clingy, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, ish he's just sleep deprived and cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doong_ie/pseuds/Doong_ie
Summary: Seungmin is sick, so Hyunjin feels the need to take care of his friend. But Seungmin isn't sick. So Hyunjin feels the pressure to bring back his friend.Hyunjin-centric Prequel ish (an Equel is what I wanna say) to Stay as You Are; it could standalone but it doesn't carry as much weight out of context.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Stay as You Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the context of Stay as You Are, we are somewhere in the past timeline.
> 
> I also don’t relate to Hyunjin as much as I do to Seungmin but I tried. Hyunjin lives in present tense for some reason. I regret this idk, I feel like everything feels rushed which is why I added chapters.

Hyunjin wakes up to particularly dull sunlight peering through the curtains, indicating it would be an overcast day. He stretches his arms, and twists his back before sitting up and finding a clock only to discover that he should’ve been awake over an hour ago. He groans, pushing his legs off of the edge, and searching for the house slippers at his feet. He reaches for his phone and pockets it, then stands up to hazily stumble out of his room. With one hand, he combs through the hair on one side of his head, frayed from a night’s sleep.

His brain starts to function, under the impression that Seungmin must’ve forgotten to wake him up again. Then he recalls that he spent the night with Jeongin and so it would’ve been the younger that was responsible for letting him sleep in. He makes a mental note to try not to rely on Jeongin in the future for the task _. _

He walks into the kitchen to find Felix washing some of the plates and bowls from the other members. He scours the counter and stove top for what’s left of breakfast. Unsatisfied with the selection he grabs a bowl and a box of cereal before munching on his gourmet meal at the table. He unlocks his phone to read their schedule of the day, taking mental notes of their stage rehearsal later that night, with nothing else planned earlier on in the day at least for him.

“Some of us are going grocery shopping in like thirty minutes,” says Felix, rinsing a bowl, “to the place Changbin-hyung always talks about, so if you wanna come you should get ready soon”.

“Who’s going?” Hyunjin asks, mouth crunching away at his cereal. 

“Me, Minho-hyung, and Jeongin,” he replies. He turns off the sink and dries his hands, “would you know where Seungmin is around this time?” 

“Wouldn’t be sure,” he backs up his chair and stands up. He picks up his bowl, and instructs, “I’ll come so don’t leave without me”. Felix nods and they both make their way out of the kitchen. 

Hyunjin heads for his bedroom to get dressed and upon first glance of his reflection, he decides he’s wearing a hat. After taking a spoonful of flakes, he sets his bowl of cereal down on the dresser before changing out of his sleeping clothes and pulling together his outfit of the day. He searches for a sweater that he purposely left on their shared dresser, looking at a bowl of cereal which is definitely not it. He scans the room until something else catches his eye. 

“Seungminnie?” he asks, talking to the top bunk featuring an unmade bed and a Kim Seungmin sized lump of blanket. He walks over and concludes that there is in fact a Seungmin still in bed, “how am I out of bed before you?” He reaches up to rub the lump to which he is met with a short and soft groan, indicating that he wasn’t asleep. He tries to pull the blanket off but the younger has somehow positioned his body such that every edge of the blanket was tucked under part of his body, forming a cocoon around him. He steps onto the ladder trying to try again, grabbing the blanket around his feet without success. As a last resort he climbs up and onto the top bunk, then crawls around the cocoon, trying to locate an edge of the blanket to pull at, “what are you doing?”

He pulls the blanket off, uncovering Seungmin’s head, finding his dark hair disheveled, head turned away, eye mask askew. His body curls up tighter and shivers at the exposure. Hyunjin then gets on his knees to pull back more of the blanket to find both his sweater and its wearer wrapped around a pillow. He spreads the blanket back over him, not wanting to bother him much further and lies down behind him. He mumbles into Seungmin’s neck, “Are you sick Seungminnie? Is that why you’re still here?” 

He squeezes his friend with a hug to which he is met with another groan, “didn’t sleep… that well,” he manages to say. 

“And you’re wearing my sweater?”

“...Was cold”.

After Hyunjin calls one of their managers to let them know about Seungmin’s current state, they are able to book him with a check-up appointment in the afternoon. Hyunjin also informs Chan who expresses that if he’s not feeling well he should rest and skip their rehearsal later. In the meantime, Hyunjin ends up staying home to watch over Seungmin, even if Jisung would have been home anyway. As a result he sends off the others with a list of ingredients and snacks to bring back. He leaves Seungmin in bed with his much thicker blanket, then thinks of something warm he could feed Seungmin until the others return with groceries. 

By now, even Jisung had gotten out of bed and scavenged the leftovers of the other members. Hyunjin resorts to the only food he knows he can’t possibly mess up: instant noodles. After struggling to find a clean pot, he can smell the goodness of artificial flavours. When he’s done, he walks Seungmin out to the kitchen, blanket drawn around him like a cape, and tries his best to get him to eat. 

“Seungmin you ate like 4 noodles, I know I’m not that bad at cooking,” Hyunjin whines. Seungmin leans back in his chair and yawns. Hyunjin sighs, admitting his defeat, “why don’t we try a nap since you didn’t sleep that well?” He reaches for his chopsticks taking another mouthful of noodles from the bowl. After chewing for what feels like forever he swallows. 

“Not sleepy,” he mumbles. 

“I’ll help”.

After his failed attempt at breakfast, Hyunjin practically carries Seungmin back to their room, setting him down on his bunk, adjusting the pillows to his comfort before joining him under the blanket, to sit up next to him. The younger initially lies down on his side facing the wall and away from the other. Hyunjin sighs before rolling him over, and lifting up Seungmin’s head onto his chest. Hyunjin frowns when Seungmin keeps his hands tucked close to his own body, expecting some sort of embrace, especially considering how well he and Felix had been getting along as of late. Unsure that he could even get him to sleep again after dragging him out of bed prior, he brings a hand up to stroke his dark hair in hopes that it’ll relax him a bit more. Hyunjin finally feels relief when he hears steady and slow breathing, each inhale accompanied by a tiny whistling sound. He picks up his phone from the nightstand and sends a very important text.

> _ please tell me you can make kimchi stew _

  
Almost two hours later, Seungmin wakes up, but doesn’t want to move despite his approaching appointment. The others return around the time when Hyunjin is forcing Seungmin into the shower and setting out clothes that actually belong to him. After washing up and drying his hair, he starts to look more like himself other than the more prominent dark circles around his eyes. He’s soon picked up by one of their managers for his check-up allowing Hyunjin to go around the dorm for any ideas as to why felt off.

“Oh he was looking for you last night,” Jeongin says nonchalantly.

“Looking for me? When? Wasn’t he with Felix?”

“That’s what I thought too but he came into your room while we were sleep-”

“Why was he asking for me?” Hyunjin interrupts, “you should’ve told me this earlier Innie”.

“It didn’t cross my mind till now,” Jeongin replies, “and he didn’t tell me why. I think he didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“Not the only time you should’ve woken me up but didn’t,” Hyunjin taunts.

With that Hyunjin searches for Felix who might know a bit more about what happened, only to discover that Felix left the dorm almost directly after coming back with groceries to attend language classes. After texting him, Hyunjin learns that he would be going straight to the company to re-record some lines for their album. Alas, Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to see him in person until their stage rehearsal that night. 

Later, Hyunjin spends a considerable amount of time in the kitchen with Minho, wishing to help him prepare stew for Seungmin’s return. Minho is hesitant to let Hyunjin help, but lets him cut an onion anyway. He tears up and starts to whine until he’s done. Minho later tells him that he could handle the rest and that he wanted another picture of him crying for his album. While stirring the pot of stew, Minho calls Hyunjin clingy and accuses him of babying Seungmin. The younger can’t deny the claim and vaguely alludes to the fact that he could have been responsible, even if there was little to go off of. The older suggests that ‘the puppy’ might not appreciate Hyunjin’s constant attention, but rather some space and time alone to rest when he gets home. Hyunjin thinks of different ways he can approach Seungmin while watching Minho prepare what he refers to as ‘Kim-Seungmin-ssi Stew’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In an earlier draft, Minho’s scene was a dialogue but it was dropped for being too suggestive. If I end up writing another fic, it might take that direction idk. 
> 
> I have the whole fic written I'm just reading it over to rephrase/reword for clarity. It will be all posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Title references DAY6’s “Where the sea sleeps” which is a lovely song with a great video that made me cry, 10/10.

One of their managers returns Seungmin to the dorm, claiming that he’s physically well, besides the evident tiredness, and that he wouldn’t have problems unless he continues a streak of sleeping badly. Taking some of Minho’s advice, Hyunjin doesn't coddle him in the case that he needs some time to himself. Keeping one eye on the TV and another eye on his friend, he observes how quietly and slowly he finishes his bowl of kimchi stew. He knew that Seungmin was naturally quiet, but he was used to him being a bit more friendly and high energy while around the other members. Seungmin returns to their bedroom right after eating. For some reason he isn’t looking to talk to Hyunjin anymore despite the time they spent earlier and the free time they both have now.

Hyunjin can’t resist checking on him half an hour later, half expecting him to be taking another nap. He opens the door slowly and peeks in only to find him lying on his side, earbuds in, and on his phone silently. He also notices that Lee Know’s curtain was drawn, assuming that Lee Know was in a similar position, potentially with less clothing on. As Hyunjin walks up to their bunk bed, Seungmin’s eyes don’t leave the screen. 

“You wanted to talk to me last night?” Seungmin doesn’t hear. He raises his voice a little, “Seungmin-ah,” while rubbing his back. He rolls over to face Hyunjin and pulls out an earbud before Hyunjin asks again, “Jeongin said you wanted to talk to me last night.” Seungmin stares and opens his mouth but no words come out, “is everything okay?” The younger’s eyes focus on the bed sheet rather than his roommate. His lips tremble before he replies. 

“I don’t really know…”

“Do you still want to talk?”

“I’m...” he pauses, “I’m not sure… still figuring it out… so...” Hyunjin waits a couple of seconds for him to finish, watching his lips continue to tremble, “not right now…” Seungmin's eyes dart to Minho’s curtain. 

The blond takes the clue and asks, “do you want me to stay with you?”

His eyes shift back to his bed sheet where his left hand fidgets with an earbud. “I think... I’ll be fine...” 

Hyunjin can feel his heart sink a bit, but he nods anyway wanting to respect his wishes. Seungmin’s eyes still avoid the other’s while his lips have gone still, mouth closed. Hyunjin reaches out to ruffle his hair, the slight touch of his fingers averts the younger’s gaze from his earbud to the older’s arm, “just let me, or uh, someone else know if you wanna talk…” Seungmin’s eyes widen ever so slightly, his mouth falls open again when he retrieves his hand. Hyunjin leaves the room slowly in case, for any reason, he changes his mind. But he instead watches as Seungmin puts his earbud back in and continues what he was doing earlier. 

Trying to go about the rest of his day normally, Hyunjin tries to think realistically about how badly he could be feeling if he wasn’t physically sick. His concern grows over time when Seungmin doesn’t leave his room for what seems to be the rest of the day, only leaving to use the bathroom or to eat a quick dinner. Seungmin doesn’t usually doesn’t let things bother him for a long time, which means that whatever was bothering him is still bothering him and occupying his thoughts. Hyunjin resigns to the fact that only Felix could give him more insight as to why Seungmin wouldn’t talk. A passive thought crosses Hyunjin’s mind that perhaps he, himself, might be the problem causing him to act up, but he tries his best to dismiss it.

* * *

Despite everyone else’s objections that evening, Seungmin insists on going to their rehearsal. Claiming it would be unprofessional of him and disrespectful to their team if he were to stay home when he’s physically fine. They are hesitant to let him come but make him promise to let them know if he feels unwell at any point. While practicing the new choreography Hyunjin’s eyes are often fixated on Seungmin’s reflection in the mirror. His eyes are unfocused, his face is stiff, and his movements are underwhelming. When they’re meant to link hands during the chorus, Seungmin keeps his eyes on the floor when Hyunjin tries to look at him. It’s more awkward to watch the parts when he’s meant to link hands with Felix, as neither of them could face the other. 

Seungmin was doing his bare minimum but nothing more. He wasn’t consulting the dance line if he was executing his dance steps with the right angles or force. He wasn’t asking Chan how his vocals could be improved if at all. His energy felt robotic, as if he was programmed to follow the choreography or melodies exactly as they were written; he dances each step without momentum and sings each note individually instead of letting them flow together like his musicality normally allows. During one of their 10 minute breaks is when Hyunjin is finally able to confront Felix. He pulls him into the hallway outside of the practice room.

“Is Seungmin okay Hyunjin?”

“He’s looking a little better than he was this morning,” he said, “do you know what’s gotten into him? Weren’t you with him last night?”

“I was, yeah, but not the whole night. He, um, left after we uh… well we talked...”

“Why did he leave?”

“Uh, I don’t know if I can say that...”

“What were you talking about?”

“Nothing really, for the most part, but then he… well…” his voice trailing off.

“Felix,” Hyunjin puts a hand on one of his shoulders, “if I know what happened I can help both of you”.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. It’s just really private, especially for him. I just- I would ask him if it’s okay to tell you but I don’t know if I should talk to him right now-”

“He’s not being himself Felix!” he snaps, “and you’re the last person he talked to before he became this way so you know what’s wrong with him!”

“I’m sorry,” Felix’s voice shrinks, as does his stance, “I wasn’t expecting him to- I didn’t know what to say when it happened and I didn’t think he would react this way after-”

“Felix what the fuck,” he sharply raises his voice then grabs Felix’s other shoulder, tightening his grip and pressing down.

“I’m sorry, hyung, I-”

“What the hell did you do to him?” he stares him down, looking him straight in the eye, “did you fucking hurt him?!”

“I didn’t-”, he pleads, “I don’t know if... if I did then I swear I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know that this would happen... I’m sorry hyung, I really am, please”.

Hyunjin releases his grip, pushing him back a step. He takes a step back himself to look at Felix, realizing what his outburst had accomplished. Felix’s face had gone pale, his eyes glossy, his mouth agape, arms curled up in front of him, hands pressed together and shaking. 

“Sorry,” he takes another step back and lowers his hands. He faces the wall and lowers his voice, “Felix, I’m sorry… about what I just…”   


“I’ll be okay, don’t worry…” he apologizes, “...I’m really sorry...” 

“I didn’t mean to get mad at you, I just...,” he sighs, he brings the back of one hand up to his forehead, “I don’t know what to do anymore… I thought he was only sick at first, but then the manager said… they said he was fine but I know he’s not,” he gulps and repeats, “he’s not fine, he’s never been  _ this  _ upset for  _ this  _ long before, like, ever, and I can’t stand to see him this way. Like when he’s so undetermined and so… cold...” The hallway starts to blur as his eyes begin to water, “I want to help him Felix, so bad... because he helps us but I just don’t know how to-” he feels a tear roll down his cheek, “he’s always there for me when I need him… and the one time I should’ve been there for him-” Hyunjin’s voice cracks. He swallows, then lets out a sniffle. He brings his arm up to wipe his eyes, keeping his other hand on his knee as he bends down. Felix steps towards him and places a hand on his shoulder. His voice drops in tone, powering through his tears and what was caught in his throat, “the one time… I didn’t… I wasn’t...” he sobs, sinking to the floor, starting to slur his words, sniffling in between sentences, “I-I don’t know h-how… what to do, anymore… ‘cause I don’t know what’s wrong with him…” his voice was shrinking like his body, “I don’t know how to fix him… to make him feel better… I need him to...” Felix lowers himself down next to him, placing his hand on his knee, as the other pats on Hyunjin’s back while he lets it all out. “I’m sorry Felix I-” he wipes his snot on the inside of his shirt and lets out another sniffle, “I- I’ll ask Chan-hyung to talk to him, I don’t know, who to go to when i-it’s him that needs...” 

“Hyunjin, you know Seungmin,” comforts Felix, “he’s strong for you when you need him,” he rubs his back. “You can still be strong for him now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying Hyunjin is so intriguing because even if he’s bawling he keeps talking (e.g. that Unlock ending ment, or when he cried while rapping his verse in Grow Up which was also a Seungjin™ moment)


	3. Chapter 3

“What are you doing?” Seungmin asks flatly. He is lying on his side facing the wall as he did earlier, except this time his earbuds are swapped with ear plugs. He pulls one of them out and lifts up his eye mask and rolls over so that he’s facing his roommate, who he could feel climbing up to the top bunk by way he was shaking the bed.

“Making sure you’re not cold again,” he says before reaching the top and crawling to lie down on the little room on Seungmin’s right side, bed creaking all the while. “I was hoping we could talk”. Seungmin lazily sits up, tucking his eye mask and ear buds underneath his pillows. He keeps his hands within his sleeves and keeps his arms crossed over his stomach. Hyunjin sits up next to him realizing he can’t necessarily lay his head on Seungmin at the moment. The size of the bed ensures that they have to sit shoulder to shoulder. 

“I’m tired, so I might fall asleep at some point,” Seungmin says. He grasps around for the blanket blindly in the darkness, before spreading it out and covering their legs.

“You won’t”.

“How would you know?”

“I know you Seungminnie,” he answers, “you need something to hold onto”.

“What does that mean?”

“You like having something to hug when you sleep,” Hyunjin continues, “like a pillow”. He turns his head in Seungmin’s direction waiting for some type of response. Hyunjin pokes him on the cheek to get him to talk again, “tell me about your day”.

Keeping his head down he mumbles, “I heard you cried earlier,” while fidgeting with his sleeves. 

“How?” Hyunjin is thrown off at the sudden response. He didn’t consider that someone else could have witnessed his breakdown in the hallway earlier, “when?” 

“During a break at rehearsal when you left with-,” he cut himself off before finishing his explanation, “Minho-hyung showed me pictures from when you cut onions”. 

“Oh...” Hyunjin lets out a sigh of relief. For a moment, Hyunjin thought that him and Minho might have been starting to get along nicely given how helpful he was all day. He even agreed to stay out of their bedroom for the night upon Hyunjin’s request. “I’m never helping him again,” he chuckles lightly. 

“Thanks by the way… for the stew… he said it was your idea,” he lifts his head and turns it slightly in Hyunjin’s direction. Instead of replying, Hyunjin bumps their shoulders together before lowering himself, tilting his head, and leaning on Seungmin’s shoulder. For a while they sit in silent darkness, bringing focus to the faint taps of rain on their bedroom window. 

“You could’ve woken me up last night. I wouldn’t have gotten mad,” Hyunjin says.

“I’m sorry… I thought Jeongin-”

“It’s okay Seungminnie, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he reassures him, “and I’m here for you now”. He pokes at his cheek again but unlike the first time he doesn’t have anything to add. They find themselves sitting in silence yet again causing Hyunjin’s breathing to slow down and his eyelids to become heavy. He holds back a yawn and becomes aware that he needs to rip off the bandaid now, “Felix is sorry about what happened… like he’s not mad about it and he wants to talk to you about it when you’re ready… you don’t have to blame yourself Seungminnie”. He doesn’t expect a response soon, if at all. Unlike Hyunjin, Seungmin’s breaths become slightly faster, the uncertainty of the situation worries Hyunjin even more. They listen to the rain for a moment before Seungmin speaks up.

“Did he… tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me about what happened,” Hyunjin sighs, “but I know you Seungmin...”

“So you know…”

“You,” Hyunjin states, “I know you don’t really get upset for too long but when you do, you get all stuck in your head. Then you try to make sense of the situation and maybe end up blaming yourself, even if things aren’t in your control. You start to think of ways to make sure that you don’t make the same mistake... but sometimes… well sometimes we have to pull you out of it… remind you that you don’t have to take all the blame or that it’s okay to make mistakes”. 

There’s anoter moment of stillness and the taps of rain die down a little, likely due to the wind changing its direction. Hyunjin watches as Seungmin fidgets with his hands from inside his sleeves. He looks up at his side profile and with the little light peering in through the windows, he can see his lips tremble.

“I tried to kiss Felix,” he whispers softly. His hands continue to fidget while Hyunjin can feel his arm tense up as well, “I still don’t know why… I didn’t know what I was thinking...”

Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find out tonight. He recalls how Felix had described the situation earlier, understanding his reasoning for keeping it secret. Hyunjin becomes aware that Seungmin might close himself up again if he doesn’t give him some type of reaction. He instead takes hold of Seungmins right arm and holds it in place. It stops shaking, after a few seconds. Hyunjin hears the Seungmin take a deep breath and feels the tension in his arm build up before it's released all at once.

“It… it really is something between me and Felix… um… I’ll talk to him if he doesn’t hate me... thanks for letting me know,” he pauses and continues in a smaller voice, “and for reminding me… Hyunjinnie… thank you”. Hyunjin lets go of his arm and sits back up. He crosses his legs so that he’s back at Seungmin’s height, extending his hands out to sit around the younger’s shoulders. Hyunjin then locks his arms around Seungmin’s neck to pull him into an embrace and hums with joy when he feels the other’s arms slowly reach around his back. 

“Thanks for telling me Seungminnie,” he whispers into his ear. He tightens the hug and rubs his back before breaking away, keeping a light grip on his shoulder. 

“Does this mean that uh, you knew…”

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow before realizing that Seungmin wouldn’t be able to see it in the darkness, let alone without his glasses. “Huh?”

“That I’m… not straight…” he admits shyly.

“Oh, I didn’t,” he admits, “no, we don’t really talk much about, uh, dating? But uh, I didn’t know.”

“But you... you don’t mind?” 

Hyunjin grins with approval before reassuring him cheekily, “I know a lot about Kim Seungminnie,” he reaches around him forcing him into another hug, “knowing one more thing won’t change how I feel about you,” he says tightening the hug, and nuzzling into his neck gently. “ Seungmin pats his back, wanting to pull away, and when they do he hears him let out a yawn. Hyunjin pushes the hair out of his eyes, “you should sleep''. Seungmin leans forward, letting his head gently fall into the older’s shoulder, and reaches around the blond’s waist. Hyunjin lightly rests his chin on the top of his head, as the younger mumbles. 

“Stay with me?” 

Hyunjin nudges his head with his shoulder and lets out a yawn himself, stretching his arms out wide. Seungmin lays himself down and rolls onto his side to face the wall as he did earlier and Hyunjin does the same, lying down behind him. He tucks one arm under Seungmin’s neck and lets its hand rest on the bed, while the other arm comes around his waist loosely. Although their heights are roughly the same, Seungmin curls his body back into Hyunjin and lower into the bed, giving the older enough of the pillow to lay his head down. Their legs become entangled and Hyunjin grabs his torso to pull them in closer one last time for good measure. He presses his body up against Seungmin’s back and squeezes him gently which elicits a tiny whimper.

For a minute they lie in silence. The rain has stopped completely, and only their deep breathing fills the space around them. Hyunjin is slowly drifting off to sleep until he senses Seungmin fidgeting with one of his hands again. With half-open eyes, Hyunjin peers through his dark hair and watches as the younger lifts up his arm and shakes his hand free from his sleeve. He reaches for the blanket around their legs and brings it up to their waists. Hyunjin eyes close when he feels a hand wrap onto the back of his own before gently holding them both close to Seungmin’s chest. The grip of his hand is soft, and the touch of his palm is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They seem to be very good friends.
> 
> Thank you for reading my second attempt at a SKZ fic. <3 
> 
> I have ideas of what I could do next but I am iffy on where to draw the line on tasteful fics with non-fictional characters, especially when it comes to shipping. I have a very specific and dirty prompt in mind that works best with Hyunjin and probably Jeongin. So if you need a oneshot smut prompt that’s also canon compliant, hmu or I'll have to write it and it will be bad.


End file.
